


please love me | chanlix

by minhomeow



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomeow/pseuds/minhomeow
Summary: Felix tells chan how he feels about him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158
Collections: 1. Bang Chan/Lee Felix





	please love me | chanlix

Felix felt the bed dip beside him, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at chan with a lazy smile.  
"Did I wake you up little one?" Chan cooed and felix giggled, liking the nickname.  
"You're so mean" felix got up and smothered him "I fell asleep waiting for you"  
"I'm sorry baby" chan hugged felix back and made him sit on his legs.

Felix didn't answer him, he kept sulking until chan started kissing all over his face.  
"Mm- okay okay stop" felix held chan's face in his hands.  
"I really am sorry, you know how I am. I get carried away" chan mumbled against his shoulder.

"It's okay channie, I understand" felix smiled at him and for a brief moment chan forgot how to breathe.  
Even in the dim light of the room his smile looked bright.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Felix covered his face, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.  
"Cause you're adorable" chan put his hand on felix' head and leaned his head against it.

It didn't matter if they were stage ready or had just woken up. Felix was ethereal, everything looked good on him.  
Especially when he was barefaced, with messy bed hair and chan's oversized hoodie.  
"You're so pretty lixie" chan whispered.  
Felix didn't look up at him, he kept playing with chan's free hand shyly.

Felix loved comparing their hand sizes, he loved how their hands fit just right.  
Felix used to hate his tiny hands. he never thought he'd come to love his small frame, but when he was with chan their difference made him feel butteflies in his chest.  
Chan was like that, he never failed to make felix feel good about himself.

Like for one, felix always felt insecure about his freckles. When chan found out about it he kept comparing his freckles to adorable things, turning felix into a blushing mess in the process.  
He'd compare them to stars, glitter, tiny flowers.  
When chan told felix that he was going to kiss every freckle on his face, that was the ending point for felix. he gave up and decided to stop covering his freckles with foundation.

"What did my bubbly boy do today?" Chan asked, snapping felix out of his daydream.  
"Bubbly boy~" felix dragged out "he played games, learned a new dance anddd"  
"And?" Chan looked at him expectantly.  
"I learned a song" felix fiddled with the long sleeves of chan's hoodie. "To sing for you"

"But you shouldn't look at me when I sing it" felix said as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"Okay I won't look" chan smiled and looked at felix expectantly.  
They looked at each other for a short while until felix covered chan's eyes with his hands.  
"Don't look at me then you fool" felix laughed at him and chan closed his eyes, trying to keep a still face.

Felix cleared his throat, he huffed and leaned his head againt chan. Gathering enough courage to sing for him, just for chan. No matter how he sounded chan wouldn't laugh at him right?  
Felix put his worries aside and started to sing the lyrics to "please love me"  
The song was calming and the lyrics fitted how felix felt for chan, he lived for the compliments and attention chan gave him.  
He wanted chan to love him and only him.

Somewhere in the middle of the song chan had opened his eyes, he was looking at felix as he sang with his soft voice and unique accent.  
Felix meant a lot to chan. his accent sounded like home, his voice soothed him like the ocean waves and his sun kissed skin made him feel warm inside.

Felix reminded him of the best time in chan's life, when he was happy and carefree and only thing he worried about was getting sand in his shoes.  
Some nights when chan was wide awake at night, he'd think of running away with felix.  
He wanted to feel the warmth of sand under his feet. He wanted to see the salty water on felix' skin reflecting the sunshine, and to see his smile that shone brighter than the sun.

Chan closed his eyes again as he noticed that the the song was coming to an end. Felix stopped singing and huffed.  
"You can open your eyes now" chan opened his eyes as he heard felix' voice again.  
"I'll tell you how I feel about this, but I want you to close your eyes" chan said and he nodded.

Felix closed his eyes obediently, he could hear his own heart thump in his chest. He wondered if chan heard it too.  
He stopped biting his bottom lip when he felt chan shift a little. And then chan kissed him.  
Felix froze for a couple of seconds until he finally kissed back. He had dreamt about this moment but he never thought it was going to happen.

Chan's lips were softer than he had imagined and his movements were far more gentle than how he imagined. Felix was the one that broke the kiss, he hugged him so chan wouldn't see his red face.  
"Thank you sunshine, I loved the song" felix felt chan smile against his face.  
"This won't be our last kiss right?" Felix didn't have the courage to look him in the eye so he hugged him tighter instead.  
"It won't" chan assured him as he ran his hands down felix' back.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is please love me by colde:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2Tp9N1PSuCsv6uqj7IgFWJ?nd=1&nd=1


End file.
